


Evelynn Loves a Hard Worker

by DeerintheMoon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali x Evelynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Masochism, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerintheMoon/pseuds/DeerintheMoon
Summary: Evelynn finds Akali working hard and decides she deserves a treat for her efforts.Sex in the dance studio after hours.





	Evelynn Loves a Hard Worker

**Author's Note:**

> just a note- evelynn's "claws" are just sharp acrylic nails in this, please god don't touch poor akali with those horrifying gold claw tips holy shit (but touch me with them instead)
> 
> enjoy!

Evelynn crept through the hallways of the K/DA music studio, following the sound of footfalls and the muffled tune of their early demo recording of POP/STARS. It was a work in progress, but it sure was catchy. Evelynn’s lips soundlessly mouthed the lyrics as she peered around the halls, checking each room for the source of the sound. Her heels clicked against the floor as she moved, quietly echoing throughout the empty space. At the end of the hall, she found what she was looking for.

Wrapping her claws around the door frame, she peeked around to find Akali, alone in the large dance room, practicing the routine. She was always a hard worker, and Evelynn was pleased to see her doing her best to get the timing right with her movements. Evelynn paused, her eyes falling on Akali’s hips as she danced, the rhythmic pulling and rocking catching her attention. Sweat darked the fabric of her tank top and beaded over her arms. She had been here awhile, Evelynn concluded. Akali was panting and grunting, trying her hardest to perfect her movements. The mirror wrapping the room’s walls allowed Akali to watch herself carefully and fine-tune her dancing. She had been so focused that she failed to notice Evelynn, cloaked in the shadows behind the door. Evelynn was adept with these sorts of things, blending herself in with the darkness, allowing only the glint of her golden-yellow eyes to catch the light.

Akali pulled herself up from a kneel, continuing to the next flurry of moves, her body stretching and curling as she danced. Her strong, toned body could be seen through the thin, wet fabric of her top, hardly hiding itself from Evelynn’s hungry eyes. She watched from the hall, her gaze tracing over Akali’s figure and finding each of her movements more enticing than the last. Evelynn leaned against the doorframe, drawing a claw over her bottom lip idly as she watched. She thought about how sweet Akali’s sweat must taste, how breathless she must be after working so hard.

Before Evelynn knew it, the song came to an end, and Akali fumbled through the last sequence, cursing under her breath as she exhaustedly collapsed to the floor. “Son of a bitch!” She hissed, feebly punching the floor.

“Now, now darling-- language.” Akali jolted and sat up, her hands instinctively raising in a defensive posture before she spotted Evelynn cocked against the wall.

“Oh, Jesus, you scared me, Eve,” she breathed, lowering her hands to help pick herself off the floor. “What’re you doing here?”

“Mmh, watching you, of course,” Evelynn purred, strutting over to the smaller woman. “You put on quite the show back here. I couldn’t help but to stay and watch.”

“Oh I uh--” Akali stuttered, her eyes nervously darting around the room and avoiding Evelynn’s gaze, “You were here the whole time..?” She rubbed the back of her neck as she finally met her eyes.

“Hm, no…” Evelynn began, watching Akali closely, “Unfortunately not the whole time. But I did enjoy what I did get to see. You’ve been working hard.” A soft smile graced Evelynn’s vibrantly colored lips.

“Yeah, I’ve been here for hours trying to get it right. I’m sorry you had to see that last bit,” Akali chuckled and blushed, offering a shy smile. “I’m still getting the hang of it.”

“Oh, not to worry darling. You were wonderful nonetheless.”

“Well, thanks..” Akali scratched the back of her head awkwardly, leaning to grab her water bottle from atop the speaker on the floor. Akali tipped her head back as she took a swig from the bottle, water dripping out the corner of her mouth as she refreshed herself. Evelynn’s eyes eagerly followed the dribble as it ran down her neck and into her cleavage.

“Hm.. You must be so exhausted..” Needing to get her hands on Akali, Evelynn traced a finger along her shoulder, swiveling to stand behind her. She palmed the back of her shoulders and pressed her thumbs in, massaging deep into the muscles. Akali purred under her touch, leaning back into it. Pulling the bottle from her lips, she huffed a breath of relaxation.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that, Eve…” She mumbled and closed her eyes, focusing on the deep contact. “Though it does feel really, really good after such a workout.”

“Nonsense, you deserve it. You’ve done more than enough tonight. It’s the least I can do.”

Evelynn’s breath ghosted over Akali’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She relaxed a bit as the sweet scent of Evelynn’s perfume surrounded her, the sensation rousing the butterflies in her stomach.

“You’re wonderful, Eve,” she hummed, taking another sip of water.

“Oh, I know,” Evelynn whispered, lowering herself to whisper into Akali’s ear. Her clawed grip tightened on her shoulders for a moment before tracing the sharp tips of her nails down Akali’s toned biceps, earning a shudder from the smaller woman.

“Will you let me treat you for your hard work?” Evelynn kissed the shell of Akali’s ear, removing her hands from her tiny frame as she questioned.

“Y-yes..” Akali breathed, leaning back into Evelynn, feeling her full bosom press against her. “I’d like that. A lot.”

With that, Evelynn drew her nails up Akali’s back, covering her skin with goosebumps.

“Fantastic. You look so delectable, panting and sweating like that. Working so hard.” She trailed kisses along the nape of Akali’s neck, her hands gripping her hips as she did. “Your body is so powerful. So strong, yet it moves so delicately and flows so perfectly with the music~” Akali whined, fumbling with the bottle still in her hands. Evelynn’s praise always made her heart flutter. “You are a sight to behold, Akali. I love watching you move.”

She dragged her sharp teeth against Akali’s flesh, sucking at it gently as her hands wandered to her stomach, the tips of her nails nicking her skin. Her hands found their way under Akali’s damp tank top, lifting it up over her breasts, still covered by her tight sports bra. Her nipples showed through the fabric, perky from the attention paired with the chill of her sweat.

“Now.. what to do with the rest of that water, hm?” Evelynn pondered aloud, her gentle hands kneading Akali’s soft breasts through the fabric. Akali mewled, leaning her head back to kiss Evelynn’s jawline. “You could finish it off and put it away or… we could have a little more fun with it.”

Akali gave a curious sound as Evelynn took the bottle from her hands and shimmied the tank top up and over her head. Evelynn chuckled, popping the cap off of the bottle. “I want your full attention, you see.”

With a swift motion, Evelynn slowly poured the cold water down Akali’s front, earning a squeal and a hard shiver from her. “Eve-- holy shit that’s so cold!” Akali squirmed, only to be held still with a stern grip on her shoulders.

“Quiet now..” Evelynn purred, her hands slipping under Akali’s now wet bra to find firmly hardened nipples beneath.

Her claws grazed them and Akali hissed through her teeth, “Fuck.”

“I said quiet,” Evelynn hissed, drawing her tongue up Akali’s neck as she pulled hard on the tips of her nipples, rather enjoying the sounds of Akali’s moot attempts to keep quiet. Akali bit hard on her lips, her breath growing hot as her arousal spiked.

“You look so good wet,” Evelynn cooed, her hands wandering down Akali’s bare stomach and under the elastic of her sweatpants. The smaller woman’s breath hitched in her throat. “Oh I so hope you’re wet here too..” Evelynn’s index and middle fingers slipped down the front of her sweatpants and cradled her damp heat through the fabric of her briefs.

“Wonderful. Such a good girl you are.” Akali purred at the contact, her hips rolling to press into her gracious digits. “And so greedy, too.” Evelynn crawled her fingers under the fabric and carefully rolled her fingertips against Akali’s eager clit, rousing a gasp from her throat. Akali leaned heavily against Evelynn, her hands cradling her own face in efforts to keep quiet.

“I wonder how long you can stay standing..” Evelynn pondered aloud, gripping Akali’s shoulder with her free hand. Her fingers crept between Akali’s warm folds, careful of her nails, letting the sweet fluid coat the pads of her digits. Her fingertips found her clit again and rolled a deep circle around it, making Akali’s hips buck and her eyes roll back. Evelynn spread her index and middle fingers on either side of the nub and pressed hard, pulling it upwards and earning a deep moan.

“Eve..” Akali growled under her breath, turning and pressing her face into to Evelynn’s neck and huffing against her. She yearned for those fingers to find their way inside of her, but winced at the thought of those dangerously sharp nails catching her delicate flesh. She did like the danger of them touching her, just barely nicking her as Evelynn worked her skilled hands. Every time she felt the sharpness of her claw tips, she jolted slightly, her thighs trembling as the pain mixed with the pleasure. Evelynn grinned, pulling harder on Akali’s clit, feeling her stance falter as she was overcome with arousal. She pinched her fingers together just slightly, relishing the disgruntled gasp and sharp exhale that ghosted over her throat. Evelynn rolled the pads of her fingertips over the nub again, drawing increasingly deep circles around it, occasionally pausing to press both fingers over it and push and pull it back and forth.

Akali’s moans trembled with the shiver of her legs, her knees struggling not to buckle. “Fffuh..god..” She stammered, her teeth sinking further into her lip.

Evelynn’s grip tightened on her shoulder, her claws digging in and leaving deep, red crescents beneath them.

“You’re such a good girl. You’re doing so well,” she purred. Her fingers increased in speed, fueled by Akali’s quickened, desperate breaths. “You want to come?” Evelynn hummed into Akali’s ear, her claws digging even further into her skin, just barely breaking the skin.

Akali nodded deliriously, “Yes god, please Eve...I wanna..Hahh.. I wanna come… Please.” She squeezed her eyes shut and reached for Evelynn’s wrist, wanting more pressure. Evelynn abruptly stopped, causing Akali to snarl through her teeth.

“You don’t get to do any of the work, darling. Don’t try that again.” Akali nodded again, her jaw clenched painfully.

“Good.” Suddenly, Evelynn began again, her hand working Akali’s eager clit with vigor. She could feel her muscles tense as she finally came, Akali’s voice cracking as she shrieked.

“Fuck! Shit..” she hissed, her knees buckling and nearly causing to collapse to the floor.

Evelynn held her tight, her hand now adorned with hot cum. “Such a filthy mouth,” Evelynn scolded, bringing her soaked hand up to her lips, running her tongue over her palm. Akali panted, leaning hard against her lover and holding her torso as she struggled to catch her breath. Her eyebrows furrowed, she found solace on the speaker, slinking over to sit atop it and slumping in exhaustion. Evelynn smiled, moving to stand in front of her, her heels clicking on the polished floor. She ran a hand through Akali’s sweaty hair, lovingly caressing her scalp.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” she cooed, leaning to kiss Akali’s forehead. “You can stay seated this time.” She sunk to the floor, smiling sweetly up at Akali and holding her gaze, glossy with afterglow.

Akali licked her lips, wiping some sweat from her forehead. Her legs parted instinctually, the rubber of her shoes squeaking a bit on the floor. Her sweatpants were disheveled, falling off of her hips and exposing the waistband of her briefs. She huffed and brushed her hair out of her face, grinning bashfully.

“You’re adorable. Look at you, such a cute little mess,” Evelynn whispered, leaning close and reaching for the elastic of her pants. “I just want to eat you right up.”

“I want you to,” Akali moaned, leaning back on her hands. Her thighs fell further apart, egging the older woman on.

Evelynn grinned, hooking her fingers under the trim of her briefs, pulling both them and her pants down her thighs. Akali lifted herself accordingly, plopping back down once Evelynn rid her of her clothes.

  
The sweet scent of Akali’s sex hit Evelynn’s nose, filling her senses with desire. She emitted a sound that was half growl, half purr, her sharp teeth bared in a hungry smirk. Evelynn leaned, drawing her tongue over one of Akali’s thighs and her claws over the other, watching Akali closely.

“You deserve only the best,” Evelynn cooed, letting her breath fall between Akali’s thighs. She shivered, peering down through her messied bangs at Evelynn’s deep golden eyes. Her gaze was unsettling, filled with predatory hunger. Akali loved it.

Evelynn dragged her nails mercilessly along Akali’s thighs, breathing in her hiss of pain.

“Oh, does that hurt?” she teased, raking her clawed tips back up her thighs up to her hips. Akali simultaneously winced and moaned, gripping the edge of the speaker.

“That’s too bad,” she growled, diving in to take a long, slow lap at Akali’s sex, her claws sinking into her thighs. The smaller woman sharply inhaled through her teeth, her thighs further spreading in delight. “Oh god, Eve..” She gasped, savoring the warmth of Evelynn’s tongue against her. Evelynn sank her nails in further, teasing Akali’s opening with the tip of her tongue before slipping it back up to her overstimulated clit. She kissed it gently and hummed, pleased, as she felt Akali’s hips roll against her touch.

“Those hips of yours are intoxicating,” Evelynn mewled, gripping them with her claws. “Fuck my face with them.”

Akali shakily obliged, rolling her talented hips to rut herself against Evelynn’s tongue, feeling it curl and swivel against her.

“Oh god,” she huffed, her body moving like the tide and rocking herself towards climax. Skillfully, Evelynn rolled the flat of her tongue against Akali’s clit as she moved, tensing her iron grip on her hips and encouraging her to rut harder. With every thrust, Evelynn swiped her tongue along the length of Akali’s slit, taking in every bit of her. At last, Akali shuddered, her hips jerking forward as she came, harder than the last.

“Fuck, Eve!” she cried, throwing her head back and arching her spine. Hot cum coated Evelynn’s tongue, earning a delighted churr from deep in her throat.

“You’re perfect, darling,” she muttered, kissing and sucking on her folds, cleaning her entirely.

“Mmmh,” Akali shivered, her thighs trembling helplessly as she came down from her high.

“I adore you,” Evelynn purred, lifting herself to catch Akali’s lips in a delicate kiss. Akali leaned into it, her hands reaching to cradle Evelynn’s face and lovingly rub her skin with her thumbs.

Their lips parted for a moment-- “And I adore you,” Akali breathed, glancing up into those breathtaking golden eyes before rejoining their lips. Their tongues gently danced together, feeling the slick undersides and rolling against one another.

When they broke the kiss again, Evelynn’s hands crept up to slide Akali’s sports bra back over her perky breasts.

“What do you say we get you and this place cleaned up?” She smiled, “We wouldn’t want the others to know about such… scandalous things going on in their dance studio now would we?”

Akali rubbed the back of her neck and laughed, “Jeez, I suppose not, huh?”


End file.
